Another Chance
by kobra101
Summary: After katherine is sucked thru the portal while on the otherside she wakes up to find she is in a new world and she plans to take advantage of this chance to find happiness and maybe...love.Femslash(crossover with vampire academy)(also a story idea included I forgot about it)up for adoption
1. Another Chance

**Story Title-** Another Chance

Vampire Diaries/Vampire Academy Crossover Femslash Reincarnation/Fusion Lemons AU.

 **Summary-** After Katherine is sucked thru the portal while on the otherside she wakes up to find she is reborn in a new world in the body of Rose Hathaway and she plans to take advantage of this chance to find happiness and maybe...love.

 **Rating** -Mature language/violence/sexual content.

 **Category** -romance/adventure/humor.

 **Note** -This will be a Rebirth/Fusion Fic. Basically the souls of both Katherine and Rose are fused together inside Roses body. Katherine still has the knowledge/abilities she had in the vampire diaries world but also thanks to Rose being a dhampir she is immune to sunlight and vervain plus thanks to Rose being half human her petrova bloodline has reawakened thus allowing her to control the element fire this means she is immune to fire so she can only die from decapatation or a wooden stake thru the heart. She is also both faster and stronger than even the most powerful strigoi. Think of her as an original/dhampir/moroi hybrid.

 **Pairings-** (katherine)rose/lissa/christian eddie/mia/mason dimitri/tasha adrian/sydney/jill

 **Important-** As for how the fusion of Rose and Katherine will affect the Shadow Kissed Bond between Lissa and Rose it will become a 2way bond this means Lissa will feel Rose's emotions and hear her thoughts also just like Rose, Lissa can now enter Rose's mind, lastly when the fusion 1st occurs Lissa will see all of both Rose and Katherine's memories.(this is how she finds out rose is in love with her.) This will start before the 1st vampire academy book so that means while rose and lissa are in portland it will continue thru all the books even the bloodline series.

 **Details** -lissa/rose/jill/sydney are all virgins. lissa only pretended to date aaron to cover up the fact she was starting to fall in love with rose. rose has been in love with lissa for years but she keeps it a secret since she thinks lissa only sees her as her bff/sister. mia was drugged and raped by lissa's brother andre.

Storyline-

 **Timeline** -Vampire Diaries Season 5 after katherine disappears from the otherside Vampire Academy before book 1 while rose/lissa are in portland.

 **Notes** -as for katherine being a vamp again lets just say the portal cleansed her of the cure so in a way the cure was just a temporary setback, also her compulsion works on moroi/strigoi/dhampirs but not on spirit users and shadow kissed.

As always it is up for adoption i will continue it but anyone can take over for me it doesnt bother me if you do good luck.


	2. Another Chance Alternate

**Story Title-** Another Chance Alternate

Vampire Diaries/Vampire Academy Crossover Reincarnation Lemons AU.

 **Summary-** After Kol is killed by jeremy and elena he is reborn in a new world in the body of Adrian Ivashkov and he plans to take advantage of this chance to find happiness and maybe...love.

 **Rating** -Mature language/violence/sexual content.

 **Category** -romance/adventure/humor.

 **Note** -This will be a Rebirth/Fusion Fic. Basically the souls of both Kol and Adrian are fused together inside Adrians body. Kol still has the knowledge/abilities he had in the vampire diaries world plus Adrians, but also thanks to Adrian being a Moroi he is immune to sunlight and vervain. He is also both faster and stronger than even the most powerful strigoi. Think of him as an original/moroi hybrid. And yes he can still see Auras/Dream Walk and in time with some training he will learn to use Telekinesis/Healing and form a Shadow Kissed any bond kol forms will grant him the following abilities concerning his bondmate/mates Mindreading/Empathy, see thru their eyes and sense their location.

 **Ages** -Adrian-23 Rose/Christian/Lissa/Mia-17 Jill-15 Sydney-19 Dimitri-28 Tasha-26 Janine-37 Sonya-25 Eddie/Angeline-16

Pairings

 **Main-** (Kol)Adrian/Sydney Rose/Christian/Lissa Mia/Natalie/Jill Janine/Sonya

 **Side** -Dimitri/Tasha Eddie/Angeline

 **Important-** When the fusion of Adrian and Kol first occurs he recieves a vision of everything that happened in the Vampire Academy books plus The Bloodline Series. This will start a month before the 1st vampire academy book so that means while rose and lissa are in portland it will continue thru all the books even the bloodline series.

 **Details** -Sydney/Rose/Lissa/Jill are all virgins. Lissa only "dated" Aaron to cover up the fact she was starting to fall in love with Rose. Rose has been in love with Lissa for years but she kept it a secret since she thinks Lissa only sees her as her bff/sister. Mia was drugged and raped by Lissa's brother Andre when she was 15 he was 17.

 **Story Outline-** This story will only use cannon as a guideline certain things will still happen such as Rose/Lissa being taken back to the academy, Mia hating Lissa when they first come back, Victor Dashkov kidnapping Lissa, The Badicas/Arthur Schoenburg being killed, Mason dying in Spokane, The Strigoi Attack on The Academy, Queen Tatiana being Murdered, However some things will be different such as 1st-Natalie found Mia after she was raped by Andre and took it upon herself to take care of her and make sure she knew it wasnt her fault and they became friends then eventually girlfriends so they will be in a relationship when Rose/Lissa come back to the academy therefore her love for Mia will stop her from turning Strigoi like her father told her to, 2nd-Demetri will not be turned Strigoi since he will only be Roses mentor nothing else therefore he will accept Tashas offer to be her guardian and leave the academy, 3rd-Victor Dashkov will be the mastermind behind Tatianas Murder and Rose being framed for it.

Now another major difference will be (Kol)Adrian and the changes his knowledge/actions will create such as 1st-Thanks to his knowledge of the possible future he decides its best to not develope any romantic feelings for Rose and focus on Sydney so he decides his first move is to eliminate any threat to their future together, the biggest threats are her father and the alchemists so compulsion should be enough to take care of them, 2nd-To kill Keith Darnell for raping Sydneys older sister, 3rd-Find a secure place for them and those they care about to live so he decides to build a compoud in Palm Springs have some wards against strigoi setup then sire and compel at least a dozen vampires to act as security,

Storyline-

 **Timeline** -Vampire Diaries Season 4 Vampire Academy Pre-Series while Rose/Lissa are in portland.

 **Notes** -compulsion works on moroi/strigoi/dhampirs but not on spirit users and shadow kissed.

As always it is up for adoption i will continue it but anyone can take over for me it doesnt bother me if you do good luck.


	3. Another Chance Alternate Redux

**Story Title-** Another Chance Alternate Redux

Vampire Diaries/Naruto/Bleach Crossover Reincarnation Godlike Lemons AU.

 **Summary-** After Kol is killed by jeremy and elena he is reborn in a new world in the body of Itachi Uchiha and he plans to take advantage of this chance to find happiness and maybe...love.

 **Rating** -Mature language/violence/sexual content.

 **Category** -romance/adventure/humor.

 **Note** -This will be a Rebirth/Fusion Fic. Basically the souls of both Kol and Itachi are fused together inside Itachis body. Kol still has the knowledge/abilities he had in the vampire diaries world plus Itachis, but also he is immune to sunlight and vervain. He is also both faster and stronger than even the most powerful shinobi/Shinigami.

 **Abilities** -Itachi-Super Strength/Speed, Compulsion, Instant Healing/Regeneration, Head Captain Level Spiritual Pressure/Bijuu Level Chakra Reserves(equal to the sanbi), Sealmaster, Kenjutsu Master, **Zanpokto** -Kyoka Suigetsu, Ryujin Jakka, Tensa Zangetsu, Senbonzakura, Kido Master, Shunpo Master, Inner Hollow, Mastery of All Five Elements, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Eventual Rinnegan. **Techniques** -Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Kamui, Kotoamatsukami, Shunpo, Sonido, Hado#4-Byukarai, Hado#90-Kurohitsugi, Cero, Gran Rey Cero, Bala, Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, Rasenringu, Raikiri, Kazekiri, Kage Bunshin, Raiton No Yurai(raikages lightning armor)

Pairings

 **Main-** (Kol)Itachi/Harem Naruto/Hinata/Gaara Ichigo/Rukia

 **Harem** -Anko/Kurenai/Yugao/Hana/Ayame/Haku/Temari/Mei/Yugito/Samui/Kurotsuchi/Konan/Fu/Koyuki/Tsunami/Tsunade/Shizune/Mikoto/Kushina.(Kushina will be brought back by Itachi via his Rinnegans Rinne Tensei.) **Bleach** -Orihime/Tatsuki/Yoruichi/Soifon/Rangiku/Momo/Nemu/Retsu/Isane/Harribel/Harribels Fraccion/Neliel.

 **Important-** When the fusion of Itachi and Kol first occurs it causes Itachi to physically age to look 23. Then he recieves a vision of everything that happened in the Naruto Series plus The Naruto Shippuden Series, Also this causes his Sharingan to evolve into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.(Itachi will eventually awaken the Rinnegan when he drinks some of Tsunades blood.) This will start a month before the Uchiha Massacre.

 **Details** -Anko/Kurenai/Yugao/Hana/Ayame/Haku/Temari/Mei/Yugito/Samui/Konan/Fu/Shizune are all virgins.

 **Teams** - **Senseis** -7-Kakashi Hattake 8-Kurenai Yuhi 9-Maito Guy 10-Asuma Sarutobi 11-Itachi Uchiha 12-Anko Mitarashi **Genin** -7-Sasuke/Sakura/Kiba 8-Fu/Shino/Temari 9-Neji/Tenten/Lee 10-Shikamaru/Ino/Choji 11-Naruto/Hinata/Gaara 12-Yakumo/Haku/Kimmimaro

(Itachi brings Haku/Kimmimaro to Konoha)(Itachi creates stronger alliances between Konoha/Suna/Taki/Kumo/Kiri/Iwa via marriage thats why Gaara/Temari/Fu were brought to konoha)

(Marriage Contracts are between Gaara/Hinata and Itachi/Temari/Fu/Yugito/Samui/Mei/Kurotsuchi)

 **Story Outline-** This story will only use cannon as a guideline certain things will still happen such as Mission to Wave, Chunin Exams, Sand/Sound Invasion, Search for Tsunade, The Akatsuki Appears, The Godaime Hokage, Sasuke Defecting to Sound, however there will be changes such as Itachi will massacre the Uchiha but he will also destroy their sharingan after he kills them and he will leave Sasuke/Mikoto alive also he will make it look like it was Danzo who killed the Uchiha clan and Danzo being in possesion of one of Shusui Uchihas eyes is all the proof the Sandaime will need to execute him as a traitor.

Now another major difference will be (Kol)Itachi and the changes his knowledge/actions will create such as 1st-Thanks to his knowledge of the possible future he decides its best to find a secure place for him and those he cares about to live so he decides to build a compoud then sire and compel at least a dozen vampires to act as security.

Storyline-

 **Timeline** -Vampire Diaries Season 4 Naruto Pre-Series.

As always it is up for adoption i will continue it but anyone can take over for me it doesnt bother me if you do good luck.


End file.
